Russell Berry
Biolizard28 58. Russell Berry This is one victim that I feel really didn't deserve to die, just based on his very appearance. Seriously, who would willingly kill this man? ... That's all I got. ---- CantFaketheFunk 69. Russell Berry You know, I actually liked Russell a lot more than some of the other 2-3 cast. He seemed like a good guy, cared for his daughter and his employees a lot. Plus, he has an awesome moustache. The only problem is he had a kind of lame death. And he's dead, so he can't really be that high. ---- Cloud and Squall 43rd: Russell Berry Appearances: 2-3 Favorite Quote: None Russell Berry was a good circus master, a good father, and a good man. I think he needed to teach Regina a bit more about the realities of the world, but aside from that he really was a good man. He wanted to protect his daughter. He took in Acro and Bat when they had nobody. That was a really nice thing to do. Not to mention how he treated everyone at the circus. He's the kind of Victim I really felt sorry for. Especially since he wasn't the intended target. The one thing that really bothered me about him though, was where was Regina's mother at? Russell was pretty cool for a victim. ---- DNEA 52. Russell Berry A dead nice guy. Well, uh, he looks like a walrus! ARF ARF ARF! (: )= ---- Naye745 76. Russell Berry well everybody from 2-3 loved him so i guess i should too ---- Paratroopa1 79. Russell Berry Hmm, okay, now we're getting into the better victims. I kinda liked this guy, he seemed really nice, and he disguised himself as Max which was pretty awesome. He has an awesome moustache. I guess I can't think of that much to say about him. ---- SSBM_Guy 66. Russell Berry http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/russel.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/deathfromabove.png Case(s): 2-3 Russell is awesome. I mean, look at that epic moustache. Look at it! I mean, really now! And he sounds awesome. Plus, he's a male blonde. Male blondes have a tendency of being awesome. Aside from Link and Cloud and such...let's see the awesome male blondes...Izzy Sparks, Guy Cecil, the Garyuu/Gavin Brothers, Luke Atmey, The Wonder Chef, the Violent Cook, Raiden, Liquid Snake, Young Ocelot, Wesker...yeah. You can see where I'm going from here. <_< But yeah. He's cool. ---- transience 64. Russell Berry - everyone seemed to love him and he took one for his daughter - that's pretty cool, even if it is Regina Berry ---- WiggumFan267 72. Russell Berry Case 2-3 overall had such a sad feel to it. All these guys really were close, with the exception of Max to everyone (not Russel) and Acro to Regina... But as everyone said, Russell was that guy everyone liked, that no one would ever want to intentionally kill, so it kind of sucks for him, but alas, Acro made his grave error. Even imagining he was a nice guy... well... he was a nice guy... and that's it really. ---- Leonhart4 85. Russell Berry The Good: Out of all of the victims in the series, he seems to be the nicest guy of all. Seriously, I can't imagine someone actually wanting to kill the guy on purpose. The Best: The man has an awesome mustache, that's for sure. He reminds me of Hulk Hogan in a way, and there's nothing wrong with that! The Bad: He was the victim of a stupid accident, so you hate to see such a good guy go out like that. The Worst: Here's the one big problem I have with Russell Berry...He overprotected Regina to the extreme. If he hadn't kept her so oblivious to the harsh realities of life, none of that whole mess would have ever happened. Category:Fictional characters